This invention relates generally to automobile trim components and, more particularly, to a clip for retaining a trim strip which provides a finished edge over the rocker panel pinch weld flange and the flange-mounted body seal as well as retains automobile floor covering along the lower edge of a door opening.
The joint between automobile rocker and floor panels running along the lower edge of a door opening is typically pinch welded, leaving a sharp and upwardly projecting unfinished edge. This edge must be covered by a trim strip in order to provide a finished appearance as well as to protect passengers as they enter or exit the vehicle. Conventionally, this is done using an ornamental sheet metal or plastic strip, known as a scuff plate or lower garnish molding, fastened over the upstanding joint to the rocker panel with threaded fasteners such as screws. In addition to covering the weld flange, this trim strip also secures and provides a finished trim edge for vehicle floor covering, usually carpet, along the lower edge of the door opening.
The use of screws to secure this trim strip, however, is undesirable for a number of reasons. First of all, screws make the assembly process ergonomically more complex and unforgiving. Tolerances between aligned holes must be kept tight and the assembler generally must align the holes, place a screw in each hole and then tighten each screw. Secondly, over time the screws may become loose or lost. They are also cosmetically undesirable and apt to scratch or snag items inadvertently brushed across them. Finally, it is desirable to minimize any holes drilled in the automobile rocker and floor panels since such holes negatively affect the water tightness of the vehicle. Moisture entering through the holes can eventually cause corrosion and carpet mildew.
Although some attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate threaded fasteners in this application by providing a series of individual trim strip retaining clips which are secured to the rocker panel with an adhesive, this arrangement also has drawbacks. Glued on clips may be difficult to properly align and the presence of glue at the assembly line requires specialized dispensing equipment, can be messy and may raise chemical safety issues.
There is therefore a need for a rocker trim molding which is more easily fastenable to the pinch welded flange without the necessity of holes or glue and which results in an easier assembly process. It is also desirable that such molding effectively retain and provide a trim edge for the vehicle carpet in the rocker area.